mY CouSiN
by pinksapphire08
Summary: WHAAAATTTTTT!Natsume's cousin arrived at the academy! Hotaru's happy? A new annoying person 4 Natsu-chan. A new friend 4 Mikan AND Wait! Ruka is anxious, nervous and scared '..she even blackmailed me to trap Ruka and make him marry her --sigh--..'
1. nEw StUdeNt

Summary: someone's cousin arrived at the academy will she help him/her?

**hey ! hope y'all like it!**

disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice.

Chapter 1: New student

It was a peaceful day at the academy when it was ruined with a bloody scream by our favourite Brunette.

''Natsume you pervert how dare you! I did'nt even trip and you still saw my underwear!''said mikan '  
'Well polkadots, you know i'm just a misuderstood genius.That's all.''Natsume said confidently.

_--At the principals office--_

''Are you sure you don't wanna let HIM know that you're here?''said the pincipal '  
Hai, I'm very sure both of them are gonna be surprised''. The girl said while smiling.

!knock knock!

''Come in''

Narumi walked in.  
''Hello (name will be revealed next chapter) I'm Narumi , I'm gonna be your sensei!''

The girl bowed ''Nice to meet you sensei.''

''Shall we go now I now your new classmates will ba deligthed to see you.''

The girl nodded and headed towards the door and bid goodbye to the principal.

_--Class 3B--_

Fukutan-sensei was tied up on a chair with a blindfold. The class are having a r iot .  
Even at their ages some of them still acts like ten year olds.(most of the girls are sixteen while the boys are seventeen.)

The guy with the hearing alice warned the class '  
'Narumi-sansei is coming!''

With that all of them went to their seats and waiteduntil their sensei come but, they forgot to untie Fukutan-sensei.(sweatdropped)

Narumi walked in with a mischevious smile

''Class goodmorning, I would like to present to you your new classmate.''

The class started to gossip about the new student

''Please come in''

With that a girl with a long jet-black/ raven hair walk in. she has a slim figure and her brown eyes seem so innocent,pure and cheerful. She faced the class and smile at them. She scan the room and she saw two guys both are shock.

''Ohayo! Watashiwa...

T.B.C

please review!  
Onegai!!

Pinksapphire08 logging out


	2. suRpriSes

Hey! i'm back thanks 4 reviewing. I'm still an amateur, in fact this is my first fanfic.

Chapter 2: Surprise!!

"Ohayo! Watashiwa Minami Higurashi. I hope all of you will be my friends''

The whole class except Hotaru, Ruka & Natsume jaw dropped to see a beauty like her. All the boys have hearts in their eye's.

Minami's POV

I thought boys here in Japan are different, well maybe they're not that crazy like those guys in America.  
Oh ,look at Natsume and Ruka they are really shock to see me.

End of POV

Minami giggled. Half of the girls are awe with her beauty while some are jealous. At the back of the classroom 2 guys are anxious, they want to ask something but the best thing to do now is to keep their mouth shut. Natsume glance at Ruka Who is pretty nervous to see her.

Mianami saw the boys reaction and decided to say something

''He-'' she was cut off by Narumi.

''Class do you guys want to ask her something, feel free to ask.''

Almost all the boys raised there hands.

''Suichi''

''Uhm. Higurashi-san do you have a boyfriend?''

''Uhm. No I don't have a boyfriend.''

All the boys cheered like they won in a lotto or a house and lot. Minami sweat dropped, she did'nt expect there reaction regarding her love life. Suddenly Suichi's clothes are on fire.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!''

Suichi screamed like a girl. Minami knows who did it so she shouted.

''Nat-chan, stop that you know you can hurt him or even kill him. Please stop it Nat-chan!''

The fire stopped but nobody did notice because all their attention are in Minami's speech. The class had their eyes wide open.

after 20 seconds

..silence..

after 30 seconds

..more silence..

after 2 minutes and 50 seconds

Permy/ Sumire Shouda was the first one to recover.

''How dare you call Natsume-sama like that. I Sumire Shouda President of Natsume & Ruka Fanclub forbid you to call him that . I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER OR THE PRINCIPALS NIECE YOU STILL DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ADDRESS HIM LIKE THAT UNDERSTAND!''

After Sumire's outburst a faint giggle can be heard then suddenly it turn in to a big laughter.  
Everyone's attention are in to the person who is giggling and that is...Minami.

''hahahaha. I'm sorry. Wait your saying you forbid me to call him that because you said so?

''Yes. Is there a Problem?''

Then Narumi butt in ''Uhm Shouda-san there is no reason for you to get jealous, Minami-chan is Natsume-kun's...(insert drum roll)..cousin.''

That hit it. Silence hit again this time.

Narumi's POV

Well if I announce things like this my class will be peaceful and quiet .Well I think this is my last lesson. OMG (a bit gayish huh) Natsume-kun is reeeeaaaallly mad look how he glares at me. If looks can kill --sigh-- I have arrived in heaven now --sigh--.(really?)

End of POV

Finally someone dared to speak. Mikan nudge Hotaru

''Hotaru, How did Higurashi-chan became Natsume-kun's cousin?''

Some people look at her doubtfully. Is this girl dumb or what? (Mikan; Hey!)

''Simple one af their parents are siblings or your just simply dumb.''

''--sweat drop-- That's not what I meant. I mean look at her she's smiling total opposite of Natsume.''

''Hn''

Ruka's POV

Oh.. My.. God.. I Can't believe she is HERE. The last time I saw her she was worst than a fangirl.

Flashback

''Ru-chan I LOVE YOU!''

An eight year old Minami is chasing a nine year old Ruka.

'' -pant- Mi.. -pant- na.. -pant- mi.. -pant- please -pant- stop -pant- chasing -pant- m-''

Before Ruka can finish his sentence he collapsed.

End of flashback

He shiver remembering those days.

''Well she seem to gow up and she look cute & ho- wake up Ruka this is the girl who almost drown you of chocolates in Valentines day.''

End of POV

Koko read his mind,he chuckle. It was always fun readin his thoughts.

Suddenly Natsume stand up and catch everyone's attention.

''Oi, Buriko who send you here and what are YOU doin' here?''

She smiled, but a mischievous one.

'' Simple. I'm here because I have a mission.

T.B.C.

tnx again for reviewing my last chapter Please review again if YOU LIKED IT

pinksapphire08 logging out


	3. mY miSsiOn

HELLO! Im back!!

Please bear with my grammar...

tnx 4 reviewing

Chapter 3: My Mission

''I'm here for my mission''

''And what is it?'' Natsume was really curious.

''I'm here to ...help my beloved cousin!!'' Minami said while her eyes are sparkling.

the others sweat dropped while some fall down anime style.

''You did'nt answer my other question. Who send you here?''

''SECRET. It's for me to know and for you to never, ever, find out.Hahahahaha!!''

Narumi checked the time

''Oh god. Well class please be nice to Minami-chan --staring at Sumire--. Minami-chan I know you will have a bunch of new friends. Toodles!''

The class sweatdropped. It is really hard to have a gay teacher. Mikan walked to Minami.

''Hello Minami-chan. I'm Mikan Sakura. Let's be friends.''

Mikan smiled at her.

''Sure Mikan-chan. Wait I can call you that right?''

''Sure, by the way this is my BEST FRIEND Hotaru Imai!!''

Hotaru hit Mikan with the Baka gun.

''Idiot you don't need to shout, I'm right here.''

Hotaru nodded as a sign that she welcomes Minami.

''So Higurashi-san, do you have any ''embarrassing'' photos of your beloved cousin and his bestfriend ?''Evil can be seen in her eyes.

Hotaru can see the money hopping there way to her wallet.

''Well, let's talk about it sometime.'' Minami smirked

--At the back of the room--

''Natsume, what do you think is her ''**mission**'' about?''

''Dunno, don't care.'' Natsume said coolly but deep inside him.

**Natsume's POV**

AARRGH!  
I can't think of anyone who'll send her. Wait a sec she's being friends with Polka.  
God, Ruka is really scared of her --smirks.  
Oh well what could she possibly do.  
Koko don't even bother to open your mouth or your toast..

**End of POV**

Koko salute Natsume while having his goofy smile on.

''I rather die in a natural way, rather than being served as a Barbecue Koko.''

After chatting a with Mikan and being introduce to her new friends, she remember to greet her ''OLD CHILDHOOD FRIENDS''

While walking near her two friends she notice that Ruka was a bit anxious

**Ruka's POV**

Oh My God.  
She's walking this way. S !! What to do! What to do!  
Wait a sec. I can call my animal friends and giant Piyo, but I don't want them to be scared and Natsume will burn them if they hurt her!  
AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Wait! I get I'll just call my eagle. Yes I'll just do that!  
AHA so long crazy, mean, cute and beautiful fangi-God Ruka stop thinking about her she's gonna kill you!  
Ok she's there, pretend you're reading a book . Ok I'm reading a book don't you dare look at her or your dead meat..ok don't panic!!--biting his nails while pretending to read a book--

**End Of POV**

Minami giggle. ''Ruka really look cute if he's blushing while being nervous''she thought.  
'

'**Hi MY BELOVED COUSIN I MISS YOU'**

Minami jump to Natsume, but because his reflexes are quick he got away.

''This is one of the time you've got to thank the academy for training me''

Minami pouted. All the boys really found it really attractive and cute. She looked at Ruka, Who is blushing.

''Nice to see you again _Nogi-kun._''she said in a polite and sweet voice. To end it she gave him one of her most attractive smile.

''It's really nice for you to take care of ''**MY BELOVED COUSIN**''. Arigato _Nogi-kun_.'' She bowed and smiled again.

**Ruka's POV**

Oh My God Is this really her?

The last time I saw her she tied me to a post and call a priest to marry us on the spot.

**End of Ruka's PO**V

Ruka did'nt even notice that Koko was snickering. He divert his attention on Natsume who was quite shock but he didn't quite let it show.

**Natsume's POV**

Did she really changed or is this just an act.  
Last time I saw her she even tried to blackmailed me to trap Ruka and make him to marry her.  
Did she really changed?

**End of POV**

Koko can't believe what he had just read. Judging what he heard from Natsume and Ruka this girl is like the ''One of the worst fan girls in the world'' or ''A Living nightmare to Ruka Nogi''

At the same time the same question are in the mind of three boys.

''Did she really changed?''

Minami walk towards Mikan.

''So Mikan-chan, Do you think Natsume-chan like someone?''

''Uhm. Minami-chan I really don't think I can answer that question.''

Mikan scratch her head.

''I believe i can help you with that.''

Minami turn around and look at...

**T.B.C**

please review(only if you like it)

thank you again

pinksapphire08 logging out


	4. I've changed you know

Hello tnx For reviewing!  
Arigato!  
thank you

Khatzie:Tnx for the support and love to be your friend :D

iimAdOrKabLe:tnx for supporting me from the start!!

well here it is:

**Chapter 4: I've Changed You know!**

Minami turn around and saw The Blackmailing Queen.

''Hotaru-chan, do you know the person Natsu-chan loves?''

''Hai. That information will cost you 100 000 Rabbits.''

Minami widen her eyes, but recovered quickly.

''Uhm Hotaru-chan can I pay the half of it first. I already used some of my money to buy new thing s Before I came here at the academy.''

Minami scratch her head while having a goofy smile on her face.

''Ok. I'll discuss you this matter if I have time.''

Hotaru smiled a bit then turn around and walk away.

When Minami went towards Mikan, she saw her 'BELOVED COUSIN' talking (more like saying ''Hn'')  
to her.

''Natsume-kun, are you excited to see your cousin?''

''Why would I be excited to see that pig here everyday.''

Mikan slap his head.

''Ouch. What did you do that for?''

''You're really mean how could you say that to your own cousin. I'm sure she really misses you, and your just sitting here reading your stupid manga.''

''Don't tell me what to do-strawberries''.

''Naaatttssssuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee! Hentai!!''

With that all their clasmates seem unaffected. Maybe because if you have been with Natsume and Mikan you would get use to it.

''Mikan-chan what did Natsu-chan did to you now?''

A chibi Mikan run to a chibi Minami while crying waterfalls.

''Minami-chan ttthhat pervert (points at chibi Natsume) peek at my underwear. Now I can't get Marry anymore wwuaahhh!!''

Mikan suddenly wails like a baby while Minami is trying to calm her down.

''Mikan-chan I'm sure there are a lot of guys still wants to take you as their bride. Look around you(points at drooling fan boys of Mikan).''

Now Minami faces Natsume( still in chibi form.)

''Natsu-chan why did you peek at her underwear your so mean. How can you have a girlfriend if your treating Mikan-chan like that.''

''Hn.''

''Natsume listen to Minami-san''

Natsume glanced at Ruka who is less sweating now.

''Don't told me off just like that Ruka. It's not me who is sweating like crazy and trying to hide from this buriko (points at Minami).''

''Natsume she can hear you.''

'' I don't care. It's true anyway.''

''She's still your cousin.''

''Whatever.''

While Natsume and Ruka are having this conversation they did'nt notice that Minami was shaking with anger. Her eyes are covered by her bangs but tears are streaming down on her cheeks.

''BOTH Of YOU! STOP THIS NONSENSE DON''T YOU THINK I CA'N'T HEAR YOU TWO.  
I was so happy to see you two again but..It seems that you both don't want me here. I've changed you know. ''

She faces Ruka. He can see clearly her chocolate brown eyes filled with hurt and sadness. Ruka felt a pang of hurt seeing her crying.

''Don't worry Ruka like I've told you, I've changed. I won't run after you, I wont tie you in to post or even blackmail you to marry me.I..I wish we can start all over again.''

She flashed a sad smile to Ruka and run out to the room. Everyone didn't even bother to mutter any word. they were all shock to here those things. Ruka Suddenly run out of the room. Natsume just sit there like nothing happened.

Mikan look at him.

''Natsume, do you think Minami-chan will be ok?''

''She'll be ok _Ruka's with her I know she'll be alright_.''

**Ruka's POV**

God she is one fast runner. Where can she be. AARGHH!! It's all my fault if j ust keep my mouth shut won't even hear those things.Wait why did I felt like it was all my fault, it was Natsume's fault too but..

**Flashback**

While Natsume and Ruka are having this conversation they did'nt notice that Minami was shaking with anger. Her eyes are covered by her bangs but tears are streaming down on her cheeks.

''BOTH Of YOU! STOP THIS NONSENSE DON''T YOU THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU TWO.  
I was so happy to see you two again but..It seems that you both don't want me here. I've changed you know. ''

She faces Ruka. He can see clearly her chocolate brown eyes filled with hurt and sadness. Ruka felt a pang of hurt seeing her crying.

**End of flashback**

What is this feeling. I hate seeing her cry. I can't even think straight now --sigh--.  
Wait is that a person lying down.

**End of Ruka's POV**

Ruka run near the body. It was Minami.

''Minami. Wake up please, wake up!''

T.B.C

please Review!  
I accept ANYTHING Please!  
I'll try to update soon

pinksapphire08 logging out


	5. eyes of concern

hey evryone sorry 4 the late update! I was really busy watching Shugo Chara and some Taiwanese drama! Gomen!

tnx 4 reviewing!

camilled:sorry 4 not updating soon!

lisettesakura:I may put it here or in the next chapter!

Ninjah Keewi:It's NxM and RxMH but not yet sure about the others.

iimAdOrKabLe:well here it is! and sorry 4 not updating!

OK Here it is! Hope You all like it!

**Chapter 5:Eyes of concern**

''Minami. Wake up please, wake up!''

Ruka pick Minami (bridal style) and run to the hospital. Minami started to breathe heavily and her temperature drop. Ruka knew if he keep running it will take him ages to arrive at the hospital so he summon his eagle. After waiting for several seconds the eagle arrived. He carefully place her at the eagles back. After placing her he rose the eagle and told the eagle to rush to the hospital.

While they were flying he realize that he have to tell Natsume what happened. He called for a bird to search and send a message to Natsume.

_**-Natsume-**_

While being bored and worrying where had his cousin and best friend went, he and the gangwere sitting peacefully at some random tree when a bird suddenly approach him and signaling something. The bird were like dancing while waving it's wings. Suddenly he realize it must be one of Ruka's birds.

''Koko! read this bird's mind now!" He commanded.

Quickly Koko read the bird's mind.(don't know if he can do that but oh well)

''Ruka rushed Minami to the hospital!"

''What!''

Natsume run off leaving the gang.

''Guys let's go'' said Mikan.

_**--Ruka--**_

**Ruka's POV**

"Yes! I can see the hospital now. This is one of the situation I could really thank Kami-sama for my alice. --glance at Minami-- She's still breathing heavily and now she's sweating a lot.Minami please hang on!"

**End of POV**

The eagle landed gently on the ground not harming the unconscious beauty. Ruka pick her up again and thank the eagle. He run off straight to the Emergency room.

''Nurse! Nurse! Please help my friend!"

_**--Natsume--**_

Natsume was jumping through trees those mission had finally paid off.

''I'm almost there please be safe Minami!''

_**--At the gang--**_

''I -pant- can't -pant- run -pant anymore!" Anna and the others are really exhausted.

''Guys were almost there!'' Mikan was tired to but she really really worried about Minami.

_**--At the Hospital--**_

Ruka was sitting at the corner waiting for the doctor to come out.

''I wonder if Suki-chan (the bird) found Nasume''

He saw Natsume. Natsume grab Ruka's collar.

"What have you done to her and where is she?"

Natsume's crimson eyes glowed because of anger. Ruka knows that Natsume changes if it concerns his family.

''I didn't do anything to her. I just saw her lying down the ground unconscious and the doctor is still examining her.''

Natsume withdraw his hands from his collar and muttered.

''Sorry.''

Natsume looked around he was familiar to that hospital. He was always brought there after numerous dangerous missions. He can't think of anything why his cousin was brought to this place. He glance over Ruka guilt is written all over his face.Suddenly the gang appeared.

"Natsume! What -pant- happened-- to Minami- pant-?" Mikan worriedly ask .

Natsume Notice that all of them were panting except the 'Ice Queen'.

"We still don't know the doctor is still examining her."

Mikan put her hand to Natsume's shoulder.

"She'll be alright."

Natsume looked at her worried eyes. He felt relieved because of what she told. He felt a bit happy because she was here.

The doctor came out.

"You can go see her now and try not to make any noise."

Before anyone of them can ask him a question he walk off. The nurses came out.

"Excuse me Nurse, is our friend alright?" Anna ask.

"Yes,she is. she just need to rest for a while so don't make any noise."

The nurse smiled and went outside.

They all went in. Natsume check if she had any injuries while Ruka hold Minami's hand. He smiled half heartedly. he's really happy and relieved when the Nurse told them she's alright.

_**-Somewhere in the hospital-**_

"So her case is just like his."

"Yes.Uhm Should we tell him about her situation too?"

"Not yet, we have to tell them first. Understand?"

"..Hai.."

**--At Minami's Hospital room--**

"Poor Minami-chan. It's just her first day here and syet she's here at the hospital." said Nonoko

"I wonder what really happened to her?" said Mikan

They all look at Minami, they were all concerned what really happened to her.

**--Somewhere at the academy--**

"Sir, She was brought to the Hospital.

**T.B.C**

please review even just 4 or 5 reviews I accept anything


	6. fRieNdS anD cHocOlaTes

Elow everyone! I'm soooooo sorry for updating so late well here it is

please read and review!

**Chapter 6: Friends &Chocolates!**

Hours after waiting for Minami to wake up the gang decides to go back to there dorms. They ask Natsume if he wants one of them to stay and take care of Minami. 'No need I can take care of Buriko.' He smiled a bit, he can see that his friends are concerned of his cousin as well. Natsume notice that they were all tired, he knew they were tired because of all the running from the tree to the hospital can be really tiring.' Oi! You idiots should go now you're all tired.' They all nodded. The gang bid goodbye, they slowly crept out of the room while taking a quick glance to the sleeping figure of Minami.

Mikan was still bothered about Minami's situation so she decided to go back. 'Uhhm, guys can I stay for a while? I really want to know about Minami's condition.' 'Baka, just go home before 10 p.m. I don't want to be late tomorrow' Hotaru gave a slight nod and head for the exit. When her friends are out of sight she just realise that Ruka didn't follow them._ 'Maybe he stayed at the room, We just didn't notice. Oh well'. _Mikan headed to Minami's room.

--at Minami's room--

'Oi Ruka, Why don't you go home. I'm fine I can take care of Minami all by myself'. 'It's ok Natsume, I really want to stay back so I can take care of Minami-chan and especially…. Talk to you'. Ruka stared to Natsume with eyes full of determination to know If he might knew what happen to his cousin. 'What do want to talk about'? 'Do you know what happen to Minami?' Natsume was shock but his face and attitude didn't let it show. 'What are you talking about'? 'Does she have condition like yours'? 'I dunno. Haven't ask her obviously'. Natsume sounded like he was nervous but he was good at hiding. Ruka eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly a small voice caught their attention. Both of them saw Minami smiling a bit making her face radiant and her face angelic. Ruka's reaction was surprising at the same time freaking out Natsume. Ruka suddenly grab Minami's shoulder and pull her to a warm, cosy and at the same time making them look like a young sweet couple. A handsome smile was spread across Ruka's face. 'Ehem'. Natsume fake a cough to break the lovebirds. The 2 blush because of their sudden drastic action. 'Are you ok now Buriko?' Minami pout because of her cousin's name calling, she stuck her tongue. 'I'm fine now. Thanks for taking care of me.' She flashed them a smile that can anyone's heart melt. Suddenly Mikan burst from the door she looked around to see what's going on. She saw Minami smiling widely, she tackled her for a hug. Natsume is looking at them with amusement the 2 idiots have just met this morning, but they acted as they were close friends. '_So, it won't be that hard if they're gonna be cousins-in-law'_. He smirk at that thought. It was quite a shock for him to see Ruka act like that a while ago. _'Better keep an eye on him, for safety measures'._

'Oi Baka, what are you doing here? I told you to go home with Imai right?' Mikan pouted._ 'She's really cute every time she pouts'._ After being in the academy for 6 years our little kuro neko had been really fond of our cute little brunette. 'Well, I told Hotaru to go off without me because I really wanted to know what is Minami-chan's condition.' Ruka smiled 'Mikan no need to be worry the doctor said she'll be fine she just need to take a nice long rest.'

_--Flashback--_

_After the gang went out the nurse came in with a doctor. 'Don't worry your little friend here will be fine, in assure she just needs some nice long rest ok.' The doctor smiled to them, when he looked at Minami his expression changed from a smiling jolly doctor to a serious scary looking stranger. __**'So master still needs you, huh. Wonder what will be **__**his **__**reaction when he discover it.' **__Natsume was looking at him with curiosity, '__**Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy.'**__ The doctor was paged ran after bidding his goodbyes._

_--End of Flashback--_

'Oh, ok. --faces Minami--. You should get some rest so you can get out of this hellhole'. After spending some quality time Natsume she knew that people who are staying at the hospital will get depressed more than ever, Mikan bid goodnight to Minami and promise to her that she'll return tomorrow. After spending some quality time she felt like there were some bond or connection that can make them be more like a family or a very close friend. The two boys bid goodbye, and promise that they come back first thing tomorrow.' What are **they** doing **here**.' When the people were out of sight she drifted off to dreamland

_--__**The next day--**_

Minami fluttered her eyes and welcome a new morning at her stay at the academy sadly she have to do welcome it inside the hospital. She looked around and saw hundreds of chocolates in different flavors. She walk near to one and luckily it has a card with it, it says:

**Dear Minami,**

**I knew how much you love chocolates so here. **

**Hope you'll feel better**

**XXX**

**Ruka**

Minami smiled she never expect anyone to give her surprises like this. She glance around to see her favourite things are there.

--**Somewhere around the academy--**

'Sir, she doesn't have any major damages…'

**T.B.C**

**Pinksapphire08 signing OFF**

please read and review!


End file.
